Do You Want To?
by Storm Carson
Summary: Mercedes has a one night stand with a sexy Sam that she now has feelings for. Santana is in love with Brittany who she has a on again off again relationship with.


**I do not own Glee, the characters mentioned, or the song. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Puck. Is this really necessary?" Sam says looking around the crowded bar.

"All I wanted to do was sit back, and relax. Maybe call her later and discuss the issues we are facing."

"Really Sam. She fucking cheated man. Let it go. What you need my brother, is a nice, slim, blonde-blue eyed woman to go balls deep in." Puck says eyeing a feisty red-head. Sam shakes his head in frustration. There is no use talking to Puck when he is on a pussy mission. Sam does not need this. His mind keeps flashing back to his girlfriend of two years. All he can see is Caroline doing a reverse cowgirl on his next door neighbor's small dick. He lets out a deep sigh.

"Bartender, Strongest whiskey you have."

* * *

She hears the deep, southern drawl of his voice and instantly her panties become damp. She looks over to the two gentleman that entered the bar earlier. She doesn't see his face. She can only hear his voice and it is doing indescribable things to her.

"Approach him!" Santana says nudging her best friend. Mercedes looks at her with fear in her eyes.

"There is no way I can go talk to him. He looks like he is going through something now." She says biting her bottom lip.

Santana rolls her eyes. Whatever Cedes.

"Don't whatever me. It's not like you are doing anything special by trying to get the one you really love.

Santana gives her friend the hardest stare she can muster and looks toward Brittany tonguing down a guy.

"Whatever." She stands pissed off.

Mercedes goes back to staring ahead lightly listening to the men's conversation.

"Find a hot broad and fuck her for one night. It's that simple. If it doesn't get you over Caroline, go back to the shady bitch and stop your whining." Puck says fed up with Sam's brooding demeanor.

"Fuck it." Mercedes slams her palms on the dark cherry granite and looks toward the stranger. She has made her decision.

Mercedes wants one thing. And that one thing is on the man with the sexy voice. She stands and straightens the form-fitting Graffiti dress. She slowly saunters over to him and leans next to his ear.

_Hey baby, I wanna know one thing..._

_Do you want me as much as I want you?_

_Say you do._

* * *

She whispers into his ear and Sam grabs the bar top. He licks his plump lips and slowly turns his head. She does not look familiar at all. He squints his eye in confusion. She takes his hand and he slowly rises from the bar stool. He looks around the crowded bar wondering what is possibly going on. He cannot see her face at all. She is on the shorter side he notices and decides to follow. He eyes her silhouette and takes a deep breath. _Lord you did not skimp on the body department for this one. She is truly blessed._ He thinks eyeing her backside. Mercedes has no idea where she is going but continues to lead the mystery man away from the crowded, over heated bar. She burst out the front door and head to the limo she arrived in. Sam looks hesitant but follows anyway. They enter into the spacious limo and Sam starts to speak.

"I.I." She puts her small fingers onto his plump lips as he tries to form a coherent thought.

Mercedes eyes Sam. Damn, he is fine. His casual jeans are hugging his muscular thighs, and the Smedium button up shirt does not hide his hard body. Who in the hell would in their right mind want to cheat on a fine specimen like him. The want must have been reflected in her eyes, because Sam starts to study her with more interest. Mercedes has no idea what made her want to do this, but she cannot stop now. She reaches out her hand and rests it on his arm. Without a second thought, she runs her fingers up his sleeve and takes a few strands of his blonde, silky hair between her fingers. Mercedes has never slept with a white man before. She starts to second guess herself. Can she do a pity fuck and not become attached? As he starts to lick his lips and eyes her body even more, the inhibitions start to melt away. She pulls off the pink heels and slides closer to Sam. She moves one leg over his, and can feel the muscles tense under her thighs.

_He's second guess himself. _She thinks. She looks into his green eyes for the first time and see's he wants. No needs this himself. She reaches between his legs and begins to stroke his cock. Sam covers her hand, but his cock still jerks and hardens even more.

"You shouldn't do that." he tells her. "I don't know your name."

She smirks. "Why not. I'm giving you what you need." He shakes his head no and she pouts. "You don't like it?"

He shakes his head. "You know good and well that I like it. _Too much. _But I don't want you to think this is a rebound fuck, or use you for a one night stand."

"Listen. We both need this. No strings attached, no commitment. No names."

Sam shakes his head in disagreement. Mercedes is starting to lose her confidence.

"So what is it. You don't like Plus Size girls? You're not into black women?"

"That's not it at all." He removes her hand from his cock and kisses it.

"You are beautiful. No matter your size, or the color of your skin. The confidence you show and the personality you show makes you beautiful." He says caressing her cheek. "There can't be a man within yards of you who will not appreciate your incredible curves, these luscious breast, or the beautiful tone of your dark skin. Mercedes smiles at his amazing compliments but that is not what she needs to here. _No commitments._

She nods her head in understanding and reaches for the sleeve on her dress. Sam's eyes follows her movements. "This is not a pity fuck, or a rebound. This is two adults getting what they desire." Mercedes says. Sam swallows and nods his head.

She climbs back onto his lap and hikes up the form-fitting dress. Arching her back she presses her breast against his chest and feels his cock start to twitch under her. She licks his ear and whispers.

"Have you ever had sex in a limo?" Sam nods no continuously.

"To answer your question. I've never been with a black woman, but I have fantasized about it." Mercedes nods her head and rotates her hips on his lap. She see's his walls start to fall and taps on the divider separating the driver from the passengers. The barrier lowers an inch.

"Drive around for a while," Mercedes instructed. Her employee didn't question her but obeyed.

Tossing Sam a sexy grin, Mercedes reaches back and unzips her dress. The lucky material slips lower, and Sam draw in a sharp breath as her nipples come into view. She runs her hands over her taut nipples, plucks them, and raises a questioning eyebrow to Sam. "Do you like them?"

"Hell, yes," he growled. "Play with them for me."

She pinches her nipples and strokes her breasts, allowing the peaks to graze her palms. Her lids grow heavy, and she tilts her head back knowing he doesn't want to miss a movement. The limo hits a bump sending Mercedes gently up and then down on Sam's cock. He swore, his hands moving to her hips and his fingers tangling in the waist band of her panties. When he tugs downward, Mercedes helps him remove them before settling in place again.

"Let me taste," he demands.

He explores her plump lips with his at first, sticking his tongue into her mouth. Mercedes moans. She invites him in, amazed at how great a kisser he is. But Sam seems to crave more. His kisses lead lower to her neck and down farther to her breast. He takes one nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Mercedes cries out. She grasped his shoulders and arches more into him. Arrows of need shoot into her pussy.

"Oh, baby, you're going to make me come, and we've barely started," she murmurs.

"Trust me," he assured her, "you'll come more than once before I'm done."

Sam made good on his promise when he found her clit, stroked it with the pad of one thumb, and didn't let up until she her core muscles tightened, her body screaming for release. She bent back, bracing a hand on his knee. While his tongue drove her nuts laving her nipple, he keeps up a steady pace massaging her clit. Mercedes pumps against his hand begging him not to stop. Her orgasm comes with sudden force making her jerk and cry out. Sam doesn't pause until she's keened through several aftershocks. She still wants more.

She slides to the end of his thighs and began working his belt open. Sam sits back allowing her to unbutton and unzip his jeans before reaching inside his boxers. Mercedes bites down on her lip at his sheer size. thick and hard, his cock jumps out from his body ready to satisfy the need her orgasm hadn't reached yet.

Mercedes slips from his lap and lays out across the seat. When her mouth was on a level with his cock, she looks up at him while she took the head between her lips. Sam's breath hissed past his teeth. Mercedes guides him farther, angling her head so she could deep throat him.

Sam's jaw muscle contracted. "How did you learn to do that? Damn, it feels good. Baby, you're going to make me come in your mouth."

She drew back. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Woman, you are incredible!"

She laughed and then went back to concentrating on his shaft. From his balls to his head, she licked, savoring every inch. She squeezed as she stroked, sucked at the top, and then tongued his opening. When Mercedes reached down to massage his balls, they tightened. Knowing he was about to explode, she took him deep again but kept playing with the sensitive skin at his sack.

Sam knots his fingers in her dark curls. He drove her down just enough so she took another inch, but not enough to hurt. One barked warning preceded his eruption, and her mouth filled with his hot come. Mercedes took every drop, drinking him down and loving the flavor.

When she finished, she sat up but took hold of his cock again. Sam pulled her hand away and crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

She cast him an innocent look. "What?"

"On your knees, beautiful woman."

She smiled. "You're not ready yet."

"You think not?" He takes her hand and places it on his cock. In her palm, it grew out, swelling and stiffening. Mercedes mouth starts to water all over again, but Sam flipped her to her belly. He hoisted her onto her knees. The roominess of the limo made it easy to stretch across the black leather seats. Sam pushes his pants and boxers lower. Her dress was now a strip around her middle while her breasts and ass were bare. Mercedes moans when Sam starts to fingered her anus. He presses his other hand on her back, making her lean lower so her rear punctuated the air and opens her pussy wide.

Hoping he'd be a rough lover, just as she liked it, she steadied herself at the door. Sam positions his cock at her sex and rubbed the head in her flowing cream. Mercedes closes her eyes moaning. The extremely large head parts her folds and pierces her entrance. Mercedes shudders. At first she starts to tense, but then Sam gently strokes her plump ass. "Easy, baby. Relax for me." His southern voice whispers and she feels herself start to cream even more.

Mercedes reaches down between her legs and feels for his cock. She let the smooth surface glide over her fingers as Sam pushes into her. Moaning, she willed her muscles to loosen. "You're so big, so long. I want all of it. Push it in. It feels so good."

Her lover begins a slow grind, arching his hips with each thrust. Mercedes shoves back and gasped at how much he has stretched her, how full she fills. They increased the pace until he slams into her pussy. She has to put both hands back on the door to keep from flying forward.

"You like it hard?" he demanded.

"Yes! Harder, please!"

Sam digs his fingers into her hips, and pounds deep. Another orgasm pulsed through her system. She leans on an elbow and twist back to see him. Sam's intense expression showed how much he enjoys every plunge. He catches her watching him and smacks her ass. She whimpers, but he soothes away the sting.

Their gazes locked. Sam slows his pace and squeezes her hips. When he lays down over her, he cups one of her breasts and captured her lips in a kiss. With their tongues curling together and them hungrily tasting each other, Mercedes whimpered through another orgasm. Sam tenses with his second release.

Both trying to catch their breath, they settled together with Mercedes in Sam's arms. For those brief moments, Sam forgets what happened earlier, and they have the best sex of their life.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"For what?"

"For making me forget and showing me a good time."

"No problem. It's what we both needed."

"Listen, I know you said no strings attached, no commitment, but I can't let you walk out my life." She nods her head in understanding and smiles.

"If, I give you my number will you promise to call." he says. She smiles and caresses his cheek.

He nods his head. "Of course."

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

Mercedes walks onto the stage. She can do this. She can enter this place and not remember what has happened three months ago. She slowly caresses the bump that is growing inside of her. She looks around the familiar setting and her heart drops. He broke his promise. Mercedes waited for 2 weeks, but he never called. She was so fed up with waiting that she finally went back to the bar hoping to see him. See him she did. Not only did she see him, she saw the woman he was with. She saw him get down on one knee and propose. She saw him look at her in surprise after she bumped into the waiter carrying the congratulatory champagne. She saw him as he chased after her. Now she was back performing with her group the TroubleTones.

_[Verse One:]_

_[Mercedes]_

_Never should have kissed you, _

_Never made that call._

_I told myself, _

_In love I shouldn't fall._

_Would've been a pleasure,_

_Just to know your name._

_Look at me, silly me,_

_Now I'm back in love again._

God she hated that verse, but it had to be sung. It was what she had faced and went through. The song Mercedes wrote was apart of her heart, and life.

_[Santana]_

_And there's nothing you can tell me,_

_Nothing I can do._

_I just hope that you're in love with me,_

_The way that I'm in love with you._

Santana sings with all heart. She needs Brittany to know this verse is for her. She needs her to stop running away from the love they have, and face that she is gay, and in love with her best friend. Santana and Brittany have been having a on again off again relationship. Since Brittany cannot face the idea of being in love with Santana she sleeps with random men. She does this in hopes of hurting Santana and pushing her away, She knows her parents will not accept that she too is in love with her best friend.

_[Chorus:]_

_Do you want to,_

_Like I want to be in love with you._

_Say you do._

_Do you want to,_

_Like I want, I want to make love to you._

_Say you do._

Sam cannot believe this. She's in a group. She's famous. I knew absolutely nothing about her. God he has missed her. He knew that was a jackass move to not call her and then ask Caroline to marry her, but she disappeared and he needed someone. At the time he would have taken anyone. He palms his face in frustration as her voice calms him but shows pain. She truly is an angel.

_[Verse Two:]_

_[Mercedes]_

_Never understand it,_

_Loving takes control._

_Oh, I ask myself,_

_Girl, should you let it go?_

_That would be too crazy,_

_Life without you know._

_Hate to think of it happening,_

_That you won't be around._

_[Santana]_

_Now there's something you can show me,_

_Something you can say._

_Promise me you'll stay with me,_

_Until my dying day._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_[Break:]_

_[Merceds]_

_Now my deep emotions_

_Have completely come over me._

_I'm into you, I'm loving you too deep,_

_Oh, yes I am._

_[Santana]_

_Should have seen it coming,_

_Felt my heart beating much too weak._

_I can't control, I can't let go,_

_Of you baby, you baby, you._

_[Repeat Chorus to fade]_

_[Outro:]_

_[Mercedes]_

_Did it feel good to you, baby,_

_Like it felt good to me._

_Do you want it again baby, baby,_

_'Cause I want it right now, yes I do._

Tears are streaming down her face. She cannot stop thinking about the time in the limo. The consequences she has to face alone because she was too careless. She grips the mic in need of support. Sam see's her struggle as she pours her heart out and starts to walk toward the stage. She cannot see him because the lights are turned low. But he is there and he will not leave. Never.

Santana wants to go to her friend. But she is facing issues of her own and they need to continue with the song. Brittany looks at Santana in understanding. Santana leaves the post of her microphone and grabs the microphone. She slowly starts to walk to Brittany. Brittany see's the struggle the woman she love is facing and meets her halfway. Santana continues to sing and pour out her hear to the woman she loves.

[Santana]

_Sometimes I cry, baby,_

_Sometimes I weep at night, baby._

_Take me, take me, tell me you love me, baby,_

_Say you really, really love me, baby._

_Sometimes I can't sleep at night,_

_'Cause I want you right here by my side._

_Baby, baby, baby,_

_Say you want to make love to me, baby,_

_Like I do to you._

The song ends and the bar erupts in applause. The ladies forget where they are and faces the crowd in surprise. Mercedes looks around and the faces in the crowd and takes a step back. She shakes her head no as Sam starts to move closer to her. She cannot believe it. She runs away. Sam counters her movement and meets her behind the stage.

"I am so sorry. Please baby." He grabs for her hand, but she does not want him to touch her.

"My name is not baby. It's Mercedes."

"Mercedes." He says her name loving the way it sounds. "My name is Sam. Sam I Am. And I do not like green eggs and ham."

She burst out laughing and holds her stomach. "Please, please do not become corny back here. I'll lose my bladder." He smiles at her missing her. Santana and Brittany enters back stage holding hands.

"Wow Wheezy. I see he's taking fatherhood very well." Mercedes eyes widen and she slowly stalks toward Santana. Sam grabs her arm in confusion.

"Fatherhood." Mercedes nods.

"I'm three months pregnant." Sam looks at the group of phenomenal women and starts to smile. He gently lifts up Mercedes and spins her around.

"Wow!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy now. Easy. How are you going to explain this to your fiancé?" Sam nods his head in understanding.

"I want explain anything to her." Mercedes looks at Sam and loses her temper.

"Oh Hell To the No! My child will not become a illegitimate secret to you and your Barbie. You will tell her, or I will." Sam looks at the feisty, petite woman and front of him. At this moment he knows he is truly in love. He bends down and places the sweetest, toe curling kiss to her plump lips.

"I won't tell because she already knows." Mercedes looks at Sam confused.

"Mercedes will you marry me?"

"But, I, you. Are already engaged."

"No, the day you walked in and I chased you. The engagement was broken off. I have been here everyday looking for you. I cannot live without you. And now that I know you are pregnant with my child. I will not live without you." Sam says holding onto Mercedes waist.

"So I repeat. Mercedes."

"Jones." Brittany says holding Santana. Sam nods.

"Mercedes Jones. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Mercedes looks at her group members as they nod their head enthusiastically.

"YES!" Sam laughs and spins her around.

"You have made me the happiest man alive. I love you."

"I love you too, Sam!"

***The End***

* * *

**Ok, ok. I know this was rushed but I loved this song and this story would not leave my head. Drop a review and let me know what you think. Check out this song it is fantastic. The TroubleTones would kill it.**

**Song:**

**Do You Want To- Xscape**

**Dress worn: Dress Amber Riley killed on her interview with Extra. Picture of the outfit on my tumblr. I cannot get the link to show :(**


End file.
